The FIght With Fred
by Nanami-chan
Summary: This is a story where Kenshin comes face to face with an alien, so , if you like that kinda stuff, you might find this enjoyable. This is humorous, and dramatic


Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
Okay, so this isn't your traditional Kenshin story. My friend and I thought that it  
would be cool to put Kenshin face to face with an alien, so, that's exactly what I did. This is in no way making fun of the series, so, I don't mean it to be offensive to anyone. But, if you share the same kind of sense of humor that I do, you might like it. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so, I hope you enjoy it!  
-Nanami-Chan  
  
Kenshin, Kouru, and Yahiko were walking through town like it were any other normal  
day, but today the people of town were very upset about something. They went to Beef  
Pots, where Sanosuke was waiting for them in their usual spot. When the waitress came over to ask what they wanted, Kenshin had a question of his own.  
"What is going on around here, lately? Everyone is acting very strange."  
"You mean you haven't heard?"  
"Haf we hard whath?" Yahiko asked while stuffing his mouth with rice balls.  
"Is it something serious?" Kouru asked with very concerned eyes.  
"Well, they say that there are things that are flying through the air, but they are  
not birds. They have named them unidentified flying objects, or UFOs for short, I think."  
"UFOs?" said Kenshin looking a little confused. "Does anyone know what they want?"  
"Not really, but they say that they are appearing more frequently all the time. They  
even say that there are people from outside our world who are aboard these things, I think they are called aliens. We're not sure what they want, either."  
"People from outside this world? Aliens?" Kouru seemed to be very worried.  
"Don't worry Kouru-dono," said Kenshin "There's no proof that they are bad, and if  
they are, I won't let them harm you." he said with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, don't worry about it so much," said Sanosuke "I will take it on! No bastard  
from another world is gonna scare me!"  
"And I'll be there, too!" Yahiko yelled enthusiastically  
"If I have to count on you, Yahiko," Kouru said "Then I know that I am doomed for  
sure!" Then, they got into one of their usual arguments, and a sweat drop hung from Kenshin, and Sanosuke's head.   
"Do you think they will ever grow up?" Kenshin asked kinda embarrassed.  
"Not likely." came the response from Sanosuke   
After finishing their meals, they all went back to the dojo, except for Sanosuke,  
who said that he had something else to do, but would see them later.  
  
Later that evening, Kouru was in the kitchen fixing some dinner, Kenshin was outside and Yahiko was in the kitchen training while at the same time talking to Kouru.  
"Do you think aliens are really coming to get us?"  
"I don't know what to think about the whole thing." Kouru replied "I do know if there  
are such things as "aliens" they won't get within ten feet of this place."  
"You think so?" Yahiko asks as he swings his wooden sword.  
"Would you be careful with that thing?! You are gonna ruin the food that I am  
making for you!"  
"Calm down," Yahiko says, "It's not like it will be very missed or anything."  
"Why you little! I should just let you starve!" Just as she was about to hit Yahiko  
over the head with a bowl, they heard a loud thud outside. She rushed over to the door to see what had happened. Just as she opens the door to look outside, she hears someone yell LOOK OUT!!! and then gets chucked in the face with a giant piece of wood. She quickly jumps to her feet, only to find Kenshin with an ax in hand, and a half chopped piece of wood on the ground.  
"Oro."  
"KENSHIN!!! That really hurt! You are sooo DEAD!!!" She picked up the ax that  
Kenshin had dropped, and started toward him. Kenshin ran into the forest as fast as he  
could with his long red ponytail flowing behind him. As Kouru continued chasing him, she yelled, "Come back here and face me like a man!"  
"After all I've been through," Kenshin starts to say, "I can't believe that you are  
gonna let it end this way!" Just then, Kenshin noticed something in the sky, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Is this what they were talking about?" Around the same time Kouru notices the  
object, too, but she doesn't have the sense to stop running. In a matter of seconds, she  
smashes right into the Kenshin, and sends him flying face first into a tree, the ax behind  
him. The ax landed only 5cm from his face.  
"Oro"   
"Whoa. Come look at this Kenshin." Kenshin comes and stands next to Kouru, and  
they both look at the flying object.  
"Do you think it is what they were talking about at the restaurant, Kouru-dono?" He  
intently looked into her dark brown eyes and watched as her long dark hair blew gently in the wind. Just as she was about to tell him what she thought, someone grabbed her from behind. She grabbed the stranger's arm and flipped him over her shoulders, throwing him to the ground. Kenshin grabbed the sword that was strapped to him, and it to the stranger's throat.  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asks very seriously. He looked over the black-haired  
stranger. He was a very pale white with thick bushy black eyebrows, but he held his sword firm.  
"It's none of your concern who I am! You are about to die, anyway." he said with a  
smirk. The stranger swung his leg around and sent Kenshin falling to the ground. Then, thestranger opened his hand to it's full extent and a hole appeared in the center of his palm and a poisonous liquid shot out, and hit Kenshin's eyes.  
"I can't see!" Kenshin managed to say through the screams of sheer pain.  
"No! Kenshin!" Kouru screams. As she was running over to help him, the stranger  
encloses her in a bubble-like forcefield.  
"You have felt the wrath of Fred! Ha ha ha!" Fred started to direct the bubble that  
held Kouru toward his ship. "I'll take you with me. You could still be of some use to me."  
Kenshin rose to his feet once more. "You will do no such thing! You will take her over my dead body!"  
"I think I can arrange that for you if that's what you truly want."  
"Let's go!" Kenshin jumps up with sword over his head and knocks Fred' left arm,  
disabling it.   
"What did you do?! I can't move my arm!" screams Fred, obviously in pain.  
"Ha. Now you can't shoot that weird stuff in my eyes." Kenshin says with a sly smirk on his face. Fred pulled out his sword, and the fight was on. Kenshin knocked Fred into a tree, knocking his sword right out of his hand. Just as Kenshin was about to deliver the final blow, he dropped his sword and grabbed his stomach. His knees were shaking rapidly. He fell to his knees, and then to the ground.   
"Kouru-dono" he said as he fell, motionless.  
"The poison must've finally kicked in. Hmph. What an unexpected turn of events."   
Just then, the forcefield that held Kouru, burst open. "You haven't won, yet, you  
bastard!!!" Kouru flipped over to the spot where Fred lie, grabbing Fred's sword on the way. She held the sword over her head with both hands, and shoved it through his chest  
repeatedly until she was sure he was dead. Kouru walked over to where Kenshin lay.   
"Kenshin," she whispered "Kenshin, KENSHIN!!!" she grabbed his shoulders and  
started to shake him as hard as she could. "Kenshin, answer me! Answer me damn it!" Sheheld him in her arms. Tears filled her eyes, and trickled down her cheeks and hit the face ofthe lifeless Kenshin. She looked at the stars of the heavens and she knew that they would one day be reunited.  



End file.
